Actions Speak Louder
by WaterColoured
Summary: 'He gazed upwards and saw Rin's fierce red eyes burning deep into his own. They flickered down to linger on Haruka's lips, and when their eyes met again, Rin's were blackened with lust. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, their lips met.' RinHaru one-shot.


The sun was beating down harshly, its rays sweltering on the scorching summer afternoon. Haruka moved his hand to his forehead to wipe a string of sweat from his brow, wanting nothing more than to be inside the luxurious swimming pool he, Makoto and Nagisa were heading towards.

He was walking slightly in front of the other two. They were taking their time to soak in the sun, seemingly not bothered by the fact that the longer they took to get there, the less time they would have to swim.

His patience all but wore out when he saw Makoto bend down to pet a small kitten out of the corner of his eye, whilst Nagisa cooed over how cute and tiny it was. The two of them really weren't in much of a hurry, stopping at every obstacle to seemingly examine every individual detail the world had to offer to them. How they could be so relaxed, Haruka didn't know. He could feel the water calling to him, begging for him to hurry, and how he so very much wanted to oblige. He wanted to feel the cool droplets rippling down his overly heated skin, to inhale the heavy scent of chlorine coating the air, to hear the water splash and lap against the pool walls as he dives inside, disturbing the once perfectly still body as the water rushes across his form, through his fingers, swirling his hair around him, caressing him as he powers through, swimming with all of his strength.

But none of that was going to happen if they didn't hurry up.

And so, with that final thought, Haruka made a decision.

"I'm going to go ahead, get a head start. I'll see you there," he said, briefly turning around to make sure they weren't too wrapped up in the atmosphere to acknowledge him speaking.

"Okay, Haru-chan!" Nagisa sang cheerfully, before bending down to continue showering the already spoilt kitten in even more love and affection.

Haruka pushed forwards, moving his feet as fast as they would go without running. It really was painfully hot outside, and the sooner he was out of his clothes and into that pool, the better.

* * *

Haruka barged into the swimming pool's changing rooms rather ferociously, throwing his bag down onto a bench and tearing his jacket off. He could already feel the effects of being inside, his body temperature already beginning to cool. He kicked off his shoes and socks, placing them under the bench before undoing his belt buckle and sliding his jeans down his legs, revealing the skin tight swim trunks he always wore underneath.

He had been waiting to swim all day, the promise of the soothing water exciting him like nothing else ever could. Even if he didn't swim competitively anymore, he still enjoyed being surrounded by the calming waves. And now, he was finally going to be able to do what he loved most, what he was so passionate about.

"I was hoping to find you here, Haru."

Haruka's head snapped up, his gaze tearing around the previously empty room until it landed on a figure he really didn't want to deal with.

"What do you want, Rin?" Haruka asked, his tone bored and uninterested.

Rin smirked slightly as he moved closer to Haruka's bench. "What? Do I need a reason to be here?"

"Yes," Haruka deadpanned, "why else would you be hoping to find me here?"

"Maybe I wanted to catch up with you. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

_It's been more than just 'a while.' _ "I don't have time for this." Haruka glanced at Rin briefly, before letting his eyes slide towards the door. "I have things to do."

Rin's eyes followed the same direction as Haruka's, and when they found themselves on the door, he chuckled slightly. "Like swim? Can't that wait for a second?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. Surely if there was one person who understood how important swimming was, it was Rin? Maybe it was serious? "…I suppose."

"Good." He stood up again and moved towards a different bench, where Haruka noticed for the first time that there was another bag. Rin reached inside and pulled something out, before turning and chucking the item at Haruka. Haruka caught it easily, and on closer inspection, realised that it was a water bottle – his water bottle.

How the hell did _Rin_ of all people get _his_ water bottle?

"Wha-"

"Wondering why I've got it?" Rin interrupted, taking the question straight out of Haruka's mouth. "I found it outside, you must have dropped it or something. And before you ask how I know it's yours, it has your name written on the bottom."

"Yeah, I know," Haruka said, turning the bottle over and grimacing slightly at the small black ink neatly printed on the bottom of the bottle. "Makoto wrote it on in case…well, in case anything like this happens."

Rin snorted, a light flicker of amusement flashing in his eyes. "Makoto's more like your mother; I can't believe you still hang out with that guy."

"Why's it so hard to believe?" Haruka asked, a hint of curiosity tinting his voice.

Rin was silent for a moment, a look of concentration on his face. "Nothing, I guess," he said after a few moments, "I just thought you would have moved on."

"Moved on to what?"

"I thought you would've done something with swimming."

Haruka gave a small, exasperated sigh, "I thought I told you, I don't care about faster times or anything like that. I swim for pleasure, not for success."

"Damn it, Haru!" Rin almost shouted, punching the wall beside him, startling Haruka. "But you're so _good_ at it! Don't you want to take advantage of that?"

Haruka turned his head away; he didn't want to look at Rin. He didn't want any of the pent up feelings he stored away over the last few years to break free, he didn't want to give too much away. When Rin had left to train and fulfill his dreams, Haruka had missed him a lot. More than a lot, really. Even though it was true that he didn't care about being a successful swimmer, he had his reasons for not swimming competitively - he didn't want to hurt any of his friends in the same way he had hurt Rin by beating him, or in the way Rin had hurt him when he had left for Australia. Even though with the passing years it had become increasingly easier to forget, it was still hard.

And now Rin was back, and it was making forgetting harder than he could have ever imagined. Memories he hadn't thought about in years flooded back into his head, and it was all he could think about. He couldn't even relax properly in his bath without Rin invading his mind. But to make things worse, with these old memories, came a lot of old feelings – ones he wished had never existed in the first place.

Rin sighed audibly, before his hands fisted into the soft material of Haruka's shirt, pulling him closer until their faces were just millimetres apart, forcing Haruka to look at him. Haruka could feel Rin's soft breath brushing against his own parted lips, the heat radiating from their close proximity leaving a strange tingle across his skin. His own breathing hitched slightly – they were close, so close he could properly examine the boy's now older features, so very different from their time shared together when they were younger. They were more mature, more defined, and hell, he'd be lying if he said it didn't make his heart thump just a little quicker than usual.

He gazed upwards and saw Rin's fierce red eyes burning deep into his own. They flickered down to linger on Haruka's lips, and when their eyes met again, Rin's were blackened with lust. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, their lips met.

Their lips moved slowly, Haruka's top trapped in between Rin's slightly chapped own. He tilted his head to enable himself easier access, and sank further into Rin's embrace, his hands moving to rest on the back of his neck, his fingers playing with the strands of silky red hair.

His body was on fire, every soft brush of lips teasing his senses and sending him wild. He needed more. He didn't know if he would last being this close, and yet, not nearly close enough. Rin's hands danced their way towards Haruka's waist, pulling him forwards and snaking his fingers underneath the loose fabric of his shirt. As soon as Rin's hands touched Haruka's bare chest, they both felt the smallest flicker of electricity fly through their veins, sparking them on, encouraging them to continue – and who were they to ignore such a natural impulse?

Haruka let his eyes slide shut as he melted into the slow, sensual kiss, whilst Rin's remained half open, so desperately wanting to stay fully open, but finding it difficult in the heat of the moment. That was when he decided they needed to spice things up.

He bit down on Haruka's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the surprisingly smooth piece of skin. Haruka's eyes shot open as Rin's sharp shark-like teeth pierced his lip, but before he could protest, he was slammed backwards into the locker, the impact knocking the wind from his lungs.

He didn't have much time to recover before Rin was on him again, grabbing his hair and forcing his head backwards. He pressed his lips against the outline of Haruka's defined jaw and placed several kisses along it, before he let his teeth take over, grazing the skin.

All Haruka knew at that moment was Rin. All he smelt was Rin's expensive aftershave lacing the fabric of his shirt, all he could taste was the ghost of Rin's delicious lips upon his own, all he could feel was Rin's body pressed against his, his hot, wet lips sliding and caressing the curves of his neck. Everything was Rin, and he didn't mind, not one bit.

Haruka tilted his neck to the side; his head falling further backwards to collide with the locker, moaning softly as Rin bit down to inevitably leave a hickey.

Rin's mouth left his neck and instead latched back onto Haruka's lips with a renewed vigour. He moved ferociously, completely dominating Haruka as he slid his leg in between his thighs and began to rock his hips.

Haruka rolled his hip against Rin's leg and let a choked out moan into his mouth, a whole new form of pleasure coursing through his body with the added friction.

"You're really submissive, you know?" Rin taunted, enjoying the feel of Haruka grinding his warm body against his.

"Shut up," Haruka retorted, "I can always be more dominant, if you can't handle it."

To show Haruka exactly how much he could handle his dominance, he thrust his tongue between the rosy, parted and awaiting lips, and rubbed it ever so gently against Haruka's own appendage.

They were both lost in the intensity of the heat and pleasure around them, completely wrapped up in each other, only focusing on the other boys presence. There was nothing soft about this kiss – it was ferocious, tainted with pent up anger, lust, but most of all, _need._ For so long, Haruka had believed he would never see Rin again. And now, here he was, pushed up against a changing room locker with his childhood best friend, releasing every ounce of passion he had kept up inside. And it was so very wrong but he didn't care. He had waited so long and it just felt so damn _good._

They broke apart after a good while. Haruka shakily sat down on the nearest bench he could, running a hand through his now tousled black tresses. Rin sat down beside him, and they remained in silence, the only sound being their attempts at calming their ragged breathing.

"That was…"

"Yeah…" Rin agreed, turning to face Haruka, "worth the wait, right?"

Those words surprised Haruka. It was as if during the kiss, an unspoken exchange had taken place, one where they both understood that they had waited far too long to do what they had originally wanted. "Yeah, it was," Haruka said honestly. He stood up to move towards the peg where his clothes were hung up, and bent down, picking up the forgotten water bottle that had clattered to the floor unheard. He tossed it between his hands, not looking at Rin directly as he spoke his next words, "I've still not forgiven you, though." He spoke the words so quietly that he didn't think he would be heard, so he was surprised when Rin replied.

"Well, looks like I'll have to try harder next time, won't I?"

Haruka's head snapped up to look at the now smirking boy on the opposite side of the room. "Next time?"

Rin stood from his seat and walked towards Haruka, picking his jacket from where it hung on a lone peg before throwing it over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon, Haru."

Before Haruka could speak, he was gone. The room seemed uneasily empty without Rin's presence, but Haruka shrugged it off and began to strip the rest of his clothes off. If he thought he needed to swim before to clear his head, he definitely needed to now.

He briefly heard the distant sound of footsteps clattering down the hallway, before the door swung open and Nagisa and Makoto strode inside the room.

"Haru-chan! Was Rin in here before? I swear Makoto and I just saw him walking outside!" Nagisa said, running towards Haruka's bench in his excitement.

"No, I haven't seen him." Haruka decided it would be best to keep his and Rin's exchange a secret – what Nagisa and Makoto didn't know wouldn't hurt them, and it would save a lot of awkward questions later on.

"Oh," Nagisa said, his face dropping a little in disappointment, before lighting up again with a bright smile. "Oh well, let's go and swim!"

Haruka nodded in agreement, but before he could reach the pool door, Makoto spoke up for the first time since the two of them had entered.

"H-Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a hickey?"

* * *

**So, that was my attempt at a RinHaru fanfiction! I really wanted to wait for the series to finish before I wrote with these characters, but I just couldn't resist, I already ship this so hard...**

**I apologise if it seems a bit rushed, because in all honesty, it is. This was really just an excuse to write the two of them kissing... But I hope you enjoyed it regardless!**

**I do plan on writing more fanfiction for this pairing, but once I've seen more of the series and I understand the characters better. It's really quite hard trying to keep it IC when there's not a lot to base their interactions off. **

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**- Jade.**


End file.
